You shouldn't tell
by ElionR.E.B
Summary: Hermione Granger has to tell them all the truth. She just doesn't know how. When the boys come back 10 years later, nothing is the same around the Burrow. Why does Ginny keep looking away from they? And why don't people tell them where is Hermione? - Dramione with a tiny bit of Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

_**You shouldn't**_** tell**

**Prologue**

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to do anymore. She was living with the Weasleys for a while now, and even if she felt as part of the family, she just couldn't bring herself to tell Ron, and all his family, about the true.

It's being two years that she has being dating Ron, one year and a half that she's being living on his family's house, and one year that she has being cheating on him with his worst enemy.

Yes, Hermione is dating no other than Draco Malfoy. And even if she loves him and care for her friends, she just can't bring herself to them the true.

"_Such a good Gryffindor I'm."_

She was so desperate that she just realized that she had received a letter when the owl bitted her. She took the letter from the owl and fed it. "It ok Sidus, you can rest now." She said as she caressed the animal and opened the letter.

It was from Draco, as she had already expected. In the letter, he was talking about a conversation he had with his mother, where he happened to tell her that he was dating someone. Hermione didn't know what to think about it. After all, even if they were in love and Narcisa accepted them, Hermione still had to break up with Ronald. And even if she wanted too, she didn't know how.

It was then that she heard Ginny screams from the first floor.

**1****st**** floor of the Burrow**

- I can't believe you Ronald Weasley! You can't just do whatever you want!

- It will be just for a while Ginny! What's the problem of wanting to enjoy life?

- The problem, is that if I hadn't seen your hotel reservation, I wouldn't even know you were planning to leave! What about Hermione? Did you even think about her opinion?

- Of course it d- that was Hermione quote to intervain between the two siblings. Again.

- What is going on here? Why are the both of you shouting? - she asked them with a stern look making sure they knew her opinion about shouting.

- It's his fault. He's apparently going abroad and didn't indend to tell anyone about it. - Ginny had a furious look on her face while turning at her brother direction.

- It's just an interview to play with the Chundley Cannon! An opportunity like that doesn't appear everyday! We are going there just to try and see if we get selected. No big deal.

Surprise was just one of the many feelings crossing the Granger's girl head. So Ron was planning to travel. Should she get relieve for having more time to find a way to break up with him without destroying their friendship, or desperate for having to hide her relationship with Malfoy.

- So, when are you planning to go? - Hermione asked hoping he would just leave and give her time now, and not later.

- I can't believe you'll actually let him do it Hermione! - Ginny Weasley showed more than disappointment toward her friend. Would she really just let her brother do as he pleased?

- Well, me and Harry are planning to go tonight. So we have enough time to prepare for the selection.

- Harry and I – Granger corrected – How long do you plan to stay there?

Her voice was calm. Because it doesn't really matter for her how long he would take to come back to her, since she didn't plan to keep their relationship when this time would come. Nothing more mattered to Hermione Granger than preparing herself to the up coming break up.

- What?! So Harry is going as well? Why didn't he tell me?

Ginny was pissed. Pissed because they didn't tell her anything before hand, because _Harry_ didn't tell her anything, and more than anything else, she was pissed at Hermione for acting as if she didn't care.

- Aren't you going to help me Mione? Aren't you mad as well?

The two redheads turned to the bushy hair girl as if expecting something from her. But everything she did, was to sign before putting her hand in her hips and telling them she didn't see anything wrong with the boys plans.

Ron hurried to hug and tell her how great she was. While Ginny looked in their direction dumbfounded. Which made her run up the stair after the-boy-who-lived to take some answers from him.

Hermione didn't pay much attention to siblings reactions to her point of view, she was only relieved she would have more time to find a way to tell the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**You shouldn't tell**_

**Chapter 1 - Ten years**

* * *

**Ten years later**

"Come on Harry! Do you want to get home or what?" said Ron Weasley going fast ahead of his dark haired friend.

"Ron, could you walk just a little bit slower? I've never really mastered the spell Hermione used to use on our luggage."

"Well, we can always ask her to teach us again as soon as we get home."

It's been ten years since they were home for the last time.

Ten years ago they went on this trip with the promise to come back home soon and send owls frequently. But they ended up enjoying so much their freedom, that none of their friends or family had seen them in all this time. And sure they sent owls, but after a couple of months, they became less and less frequently, until they just forgot all about them.

So now, while heading to the Burrow, the boys had many histories to tell and a lot to catch up with all the ones they left behind all those years ago.

Life had changed on Wizard London since the last time they had been there. And looking at the people around the street, they could say that so had people.

"I can't wait to see everyone again! How do you think Hermione is doing? What about my parents and siblings?"

"We can just ask them that as soon as we get home." Said Harry while carrying their luggage. "But can't you help me carry all those things until we get there?"

"You lost the bet, you carry everything." Said the Weasley moving his head from side to side. "Hey, isn't that my brother store?"

And so they headed to a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes much bigger than the one they remembered.

From the inside, the shop looked even bigger than from the outside, and neither of them could hide the amusement from showing on their faces. After all, last they could remember George had been so depressed over his twin death that the shop had been left aside.

It looked alive. They could see many children playing around the store and begging their parents to buy one thing or another. The shells all full of jokes and games. Some were the sames from their time at school, but there were many that they've never heard about.

"It seems the shop is doing pretty well." commented Harry paying attention to redhead boy playing with a blonde girl.

"Yeah, hey isn't it George there?" Said Ron pointing to the right side of the store. "Hey, George!" he screamed while waving his hand to his brother.

George recognized that voice. Even after so long, he wouldn't forget his little brother's voice.

Turning around, he found himself face to face with the two boys who left ten years ago. Except, now they weren't boys getting out of the puberty anymore, they were men.

The older Weasley kept looking at them for a while, not knowing how to react. He felt glad to see them again. But should he feel that way? They'd left them during such a heard moment, and now they were just back. But again, they were family, so wasn't him supposed to be happy they were back?

Shaking his head from side to side twice, he decided to try.

"Hey boys, it's been a while! We thought you weren't coming back anymore."

"Come on George, of course we wouldn't just leave forever. We will always come back home." Ron went to hug his brother while saying those words. Words George wasn't sure were good or bad.

"Well, no never know. It's been a while. Are you boys settled back already?"

"No, we've just got to the city. How is everyone?" asked Harry while shaking the redhead's hand.

"So just wait for my shift to end, and I will bring you to our parents house. I think they will be glad to see you."

"Our parents house?" asked Ron noting the difference there. Shouldn't it be our home instead of our parents house?

"Yeah, we've all moved out already. Well, all of us but Ginny. She still lives there."

"Didn't mom freak out with all of you suddenly heading out?"

"After the both of you left, there wasn't much she could do about it. Besides, people get their own family one day."

"You? Having your own family?" asked Harry looking weirdly at his brother. Wasn't it dangerous for someone like him to raise children?

George looked at the boys as if they had missed something. Did they really believe that they could for so long and come back to find everyone being the same?

"Yes, I do. After you boys went away, Angelina helped me cope with Fred... situation. We got married and ended up having children."

"But didn't mom try to make you stay at home anyways? I can't really see her letting you to take care of your children by yourselves."

"Nah, we still have lunch together every sunday, and she helps us babysit sometimes. Mom might love to have the whole family together, but she wouldn't be able to look after all the new generation of Weasleys."

"So Ginny is the only one who still lives at the Burrow with your parents?"

George couldn't help but feel slightly irritated by Harry's question. Sure Ginny still lived with their parents. But it wasn't as if she had any chance. It's not as if _he _had left her any chance.

"Yeah, she lived by herself for a while, but she couldn't keep living like that. Something about the income not being enough."

"She was probably spending way more than necessary on things like hair and make up."

Ron comment was the kind of comment George hated the most. His sisters had never been vain! She had such a bad job. And he could remember a time she would work for days without stopping, just to provide money to that child. Besides, she couldn't leave him alone in the beginning he was just way too young at the time.

"Her work was paying really bad, and she was working too much. She is doing fine now, but she wants to be sure she will be alright by herself before leaving again." he stopped to breath. Just the necessary information. "You know our sister Ron, she isn't that vain."

It was decided that the boys would wait for George until the end of his shift than he would bring them to the Burrow.

They couldn't be more excited, while George couldn't be more worried.

How would the family react to the fact that they were back?

* * *

Harry and Ron were walking around the store when stumbled on a little girl who was sitting on the floor while reading a thick book.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked while extending his hand to help the girl up.

The girl took her book and looked at the extended hand before looking at their faces and standing up by herself. And if a look could kill, they'd be both dead at the stare the girl gave them.

"You act as if you were nice people for trying to help me up."

"Well, that's the nice thing to do." said Ron looking at girl as if he had seen her before.

"No, what nice people do is pay attention to where they are going. And they certainly do _not_ stumble on people as if it was nothing. That's very rude of you."

Harry didn't know how to react to that comment. This girl, she reminded him of someone, he just didn't know _who_ was this person. The way she spoke, the way she looked at them as if the were the rudest people alive, how she maintained such a high posture with her thin childlike body, with such a light skin and blonde curly hair. He was sure he had seen someone like that before. But who?

"Well, if you won't even apology, I shall get out of here. You never know if stupidity is contagious or not."

Than it clicked.

"Sorry for stumbling on you, but you shouldn't be walking alone. What's your name? If you tell us we can help you find your parents."

"We can what?!" Ron didn't like the idea not even a bit. He wasn't sure when he looked at her, but by the way she called them stupid with such a high face, he was sure she was the ferret's daughter.

"I'm not a baby to need someone like _you _to tell me if I should or should not walk alone."

"Do you even know who we are kid?!"

"You are the 2/3 of the Golden Trio who left everything behind. Everyone knows who you are. But that's not a good enough reason for you to call me kid. My name is Aries Malfoy, and even if you didn't know that, you shouldn't treat people so casually unless they give you the right to do it."

The girl's words got Ronald so mad you could see his ears getting as red as his hair.

"Let's go Harry, she's just like the ferret."

"Don't you dare insult my father in front of me! You could never be as good as him. But I would be more careful if I was you. If not, you never know what I could tell the others that you've done." Aries turned to leave, and before turning to the left, she said. "And you should know by now that your blood is not what defines what kind of people you are. If it did, the Weasleys would never be who they are." and with that, the girl left.

* * *

Meanwhile, George Weasley escaped work for a couple of minutes to floo the Burrow and tell his family he was bringing Ron and Harry.

He was quite nervous about bringing them there again. How was his mom going to react? How are they going to explain all the changes that happened in the family? How would Ginny explain herself?

"Oh, George! I wasn't expecting you to floo home. Did something happen sweetheart?" asked Mrs. Weasley trough the flames.

"I guess, I've big news mom"

"What is it? Is everyone alright? Did something get hurt?" Mrs. Weasley was getting very worried. She knew each and every one of her kids and it just wasn't like George to be apprehensive to say something. He hadn't been apprehensive not even to tell her that he and Fred had dropped out of Hogwarts.

"They came to the shop today. They came and asked me if I could bring them to the Burrow to see everyone." With each word he said, the Weasley man looked more hesitant and confused about how he should proceed. "I agreed to bring them with today, after my shift at the shop."

"I don't understand. Who do you mean by them?"

"Harry and Ron. They actually came back"

* * *

Mrs. Weasley sat on her chair for a while after talking to her son. Almost as if in shock.

Her baby boys were back! She was so happy to know they were home. But at the same, she had no idea how to react. After all, they promised news that never came, just as they promised it would be just some quick vacations. But in the end, ten years had passed them all by.

What would Ginny do? Would she try to go back to Harry? Would Ron run after Hermione? How would the boys deal with the new situation they were on?

Mrs. Weasley had no idea of how the whole family would react. Damn, she wasn't even sure how she should react! But there was one thing she new for sure. And that, was that she had to act. Fast.

"Ginny, come here! The boys are back!" she shouted heading to the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

She knew the boys would be hungry.

* * *

As soon as she talked to her mom, Ginny ran to the floo and waited for Hermione to take the other side.

"_How dare they?"_ was the sentence passing time and again on her head.

She remembered as if it had been yesterday that they promised it would be short trip. Well, to her, ten years wasn't a short trip. During those ten years, everything had changed. Her life took roles she never expected. But from all the roles, this was the scariest one.

She had waited. But while she waited, she did everything she could to keep up. To don't fall, to don't _starve_.

She lost everything because of their selfish attitude. She had to scramble from the pits of hell to maintain herself. She gave up all her dreams for just this one change. And when it looks like everything is alright and she will finally be able to relax, they come back.

But it was too late now.

"Hey Ginny, sorry for taking so long. I was at the library making some research. But what happened? You look almost as if you had seen a ghost."

"I might had." aswered the redhead without even noticing

"Pardon me? Ginny, are you sure you are alright?" Ginny's answers were starting to get Hermione worried. What if she tried something weird.

"Hermione, I need you to make me a favor."

"Sure, just say it."

"Can you keep Eric with you for a couple of days? I will visit him everyday and pick him up as soon as I can."

Those words got the bushy haired worried. Why would Ginny ask her something like that?

"Of course he can stay here! But Ginny, why do you need him to stay here? You complained just last week that he stayed to much time here."

"They are coming." the Weasley wasn't really looking at anything while saying it. Almost as if lost in her own world.

"Come again Gin?"

"The boys. They actually came back!"

When the redhead looked to friend from the floo, she could see a face so lost as the one she had. But unlike her, she snapped out of it in less the five minutes with a brave expression in her face.

"You can bring him here as soon as you want. And don't worry, he can stay for as long as you want as well. But Ginny, please, make me just one favour."

"Sure Hermione, anything."

"Don't let them come after me before the birthday party".

_End of chapter_

* * *

Hi guys,

I'm Elion ad thank you so much for reading!

I might make some mistakes and misspelling along the story since english my first language. So I would like you all to review anything and everything you think I should change.

I will be answering the reviews in the end of every chapter. So even if you review another chapter than the one right before the next chapter posted, your answer will come in the last chapter written, but under some specifications.

**Reviews:**

**Ilikescreamobutimnotemo:** Thank you, I'll try to keep updating at least on a week basis, but since my semester starts just this week, I can't be sure yet.

**Lolo: **Thanks for the tip. I'll keep that in mind for the next chapters. I may forget from time to time, since in my first language it works like that. But if I make the same mistake again, feel free to remind me as many times as you feel necessary.

Until the next chapter,

Elion R.E.B.


End file.
